Sin DArtagnan
by Esciam
Summary: Porque ellos son un gran equipo per se.


**Disclaimer: **Castle le pertenece a Andrew W. Marlowe, que es su creador y a la ABC estudios. Este fic lo hice para el cumpleaños de anniemarie272727 en livejournal.

**OoOoO**

**Sin D'Artagnan **

Los tres estaban viendo la pizarra con la línea de tiempo, diferentes fotos e informaciones en dos diferentes lados de la misma. Beckett de pie, muy cerca de la misma. Ryan a su derecha, Esposito a su izquierda, recostados en los escritorios. Los tres con muy parecidas expresiones concentradas en el rostro.

El caso de un editor francés encontrado muerto temprano en la mañana, atascando una máquina impresora y manchando de sangre varios periódicos fue dado enseguida al equipo de Beckett, Esposito y Ryan el día anterior. Sí, a ellos les gustaban los casos raros, y eran los mejores en ellos.

—La esposa dijo haber llegado ayer a New York, pero el reporte del avión privado dice que antier… —decía la detective, los ojos fijos en la pizarra, tratando de encontrar la pista que les revelara a todos por donde seguir.

—Pero el uso de la tarjeta de crédito y la recepción y el video del hotel, nos dicen que estuvo con un invitado misterioso toda la noche… —siguió la idea Ryan.

Beckett asintió, mientras se llevaba a la boca un pequeña dona antes de pasarle la bolsa a Esposito.

—El jefe de la editorial con la que estaba haciendo negocios en New York —empezó a decir este. Cogió su dona y le pasó la bolsa a Ryan mientras seguía con la idea—: dice que el mal trabajo hecho con la versión francesa del tercer libro de _"La Saga de los Escribas" _lo haría perder mucho dinero.

—¿Mal trabajo? ¡Lo destrozó! Dedazos, malos usos de tiempos verbales, por lo menos tres errores de paginación.

Beckett lo volvió a ver y le preguntó, extrañada:

—¿Sabes francés, Ryan?

—Sexy compañera de intercambio… —le resumió este, con una sonrisa y una mirada por demás pícara en medio de un movimiento leve de cabeza.

—… A la que miró como bobo todo el año, y por la que aprendió a leer francés pero con la que nunca habló… —terminó la idea Esposito, viéndolo con una diversión malsana.

Beckett le sonrió y luego miró con cierta ternura a su otro compañero.

—Por eso perderían mucho dinero reimprimiendo, y la editorial ya estaba en números rojos —volvió a encausar a la investigación el agente, mientras le pasaba el café que ya debería estar frío, a su jefa.

Esta tomó del vaso y se volvió a la pizarra:

—Pero, aunque no tiene cuartada, McIntoch no me parece un asesino.

Ryan pareció apurarse a masticar un gran pedazo de la dona para decir algo, pero Esposito simplemente lo vio y pareció entender lo que quería decir:

—Cualquiera parece un asesino después de haber visto muchos.

Su compañero le agradeció con un gesto y Beckett preguntó, concentrada:

—¿Qué me dicen de la traductora?

—Una sexy francesa a la que Ryan tampoco le pudo hablar.

Beckett rio por lo bajo, mientras el aludido miraba con mala sangre a Espósito:

—Solo porque la apartaste al instante para enseñarle tus bíceps.

—¿Celoso?

—¿De tus varios meses de celibato?

Esposito se irguió totalmente en verdad serio, pero se volvió a sentar ante el:

—¡Chicos, chicos, no peleen! —de Beckett. Los dos se miraron y comieron sendos pedazos de sus donas, mientras ella decía—: Además de que reaccionaron a sus feromonas, ¿qué hay de ella?

—Estuvo en una fiesta hasta el amanecer y apareció ahí cerca de las 12 de la noche, lista para emborracharse —explicó Esposito.

Beckett abrió mucho los ojos y miró una foto.

—La esposa dijo que habló con ella, porque no encontró a su esposo, a las 7 de la mañana y luego, se corrigió diciendo que más o menos a las 12 de la noche, que todavía no cambiaba el reloj del celular al uso horario de New York…

—… Pero en esta época, la diferencia entre New York y París es de 6 horas, porque justo el día anterior, volvimos al huso horario normal… —siguió la idea Ryan.

—… A la 1 de la madrugada, entra dentro del momento en que su esposo fue asesinado, aunque una hora antes estuviera llamando a la traductora desde el hotel, como dijo el GPS, una hora después pudo haber estado en la editorial.

—¿Las escaleras del hotel y la puerta trasera del mismo tienen videos? —preguntó Beckett.

—No —dijeron al unísono Esposito y Ryan.

—Ella está teniendo un romance… —empezó la idea Beckett.

—Su esposo va a la quiebra y si se divorcia de él, partirían en dos la banca rota.

—… Pero como viuda, antes de que la editorial de New York haga pagar lo de los Jesuitas…

—La Saga de los Escribas —corrigió Ryan a Esposito.

—… Ella se queda con todo el dinero y el poder, y podría vender la editorial que tanto detesta… —siguió la idea el segundo, como si no lo hubieran interrumpido.

—Es morena como el cabello sin ADN que encontramos en el cuerpo… —siguió Ryan.

—¡Vamos a hacerle unas preguntas y a cogerle un cabello! —exclamó Beckett, mientras se ponía su chaqueta.

Ryan y Esposito se miraron y sonrieron, para volverla a ver de nuevo como unos padres verían a su hijo, con orgullo.

Volvían a ser los mismos, ella volvía a ser la de siempre, como si Castle no la hubiera trastocado al irse hacía unos pocos meses… Lo que menos imaginaban los tres, es que lo encontrarían junto al cuerpo asesinado de su principal sospechosa.

**OoOoO**

Pues eso, gracias por leer: ¿Comentarios?


End file.
